


Sick Day

by Sinna



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinna/pseuds/Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon's sick and Tim's stuck taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the time when Kon lost his powers.

Kon coughed weakly and tried to sit up.  
“Don’t do that,” Tim snapped.  
“But I’m-” he paused as another coughing fit wracked his body, “-perfectly fine!”  
“Kon, you are sick and that means that you need to rest.”  
“No can do, wonder boy. Things to do, people to see, you know.”  
“I think everyone would prefer it if you stayed here. The most you could do for anyone is get them sick, and somehow I don't think they would thank you for it.”  
"Shut up. Your voice is loud."  
"See what I mean?" Tim said in a low voice.  
"Just leave me alone," Kon requested.  
Tim considered it for only a fraction of a second.  
"Oh no," he said. "I'm not letting you escape, idiot."  
Kon smiled a little.  
"Was worth a try. How long do colds last anyway?"  
Once again, Tim was reminded that Kon had never been sick before in his life.  
"Only a few days," Tim promised.  
"Days?!" Kon gasped. "How do you normal mortals do it?! Doesn't this happen to you like all the time?!"  
"Only once or twice a year," Tim told him. "And you're a 'normal mortal' yourself right now."  
Kon pouted.  
"Don't remind me."  
Tim took pity on him and helped prop him into a roughly seated position with extra pillows.  
"Do you want me to ask Bart to bring the TV in here so you can watch something?"  
"Is that what you do when you're sick?" Kon asked.  
Tim shrugged.  
"Sometimes. I usually prefer reading, but Dick has a tendency to keep all my books away from me when I'm sick. He'll read to me though, if I ask."  
"Can you do that?"  
“Huh?"  
“Can you read to me?" Kon asked, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink.  
“If you want me to," Tim agreed. “What do you want me to read?”  
Kon shrugged.  
"I don't care," he said. "You're the one who likes books. You pick one."  
Tim smirked.  
"I'll be right back."  
He hurried to his room and retrieved his copy of The Hobbit. He'd been trying to find an excuse to get Kon to read this for ages.  
When he returned to Kon's room, his patient was not-so-patiently awaiting his return.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I'm not Bart, remember?"  
"Unfortunately."  
Tim only felt a tiny bit guilty about smacking him when he was sick. Seating himself in the chair next to Kon's bed, he opened the book and began to read.  
"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort."  
Kon grinned.  
"I should've known you'd choose something geeky like Tolkien."  
Tim was minorly impressed that Kon even knew who J. R. R. Tolkien was. Not that he'd ever tell him that.  
"Do you want me to read or not?"  
"Sorry. Continue," Kon said.  
Tim smiled a little.  
"It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with panelled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats - the hobbit was fond of visitors..."  
Tim continued reading, smiling and sneaking glances at Kon's face every once in a while. It was terribly interesting, watching him change from bored, to mildly interested, to deeply engaged in the story. However, he wasn't even a quarter of the way through the book before the sleeping drug he'd slipped into Kon's soup earlier began to take effect.  
"Tim?"  
"Yes?"  
"I really like your voice. It's making me really tired."  
It was probably mostly the drugs talking, but that didn't stop Tim from smiling.  
"Go to sleep."  
"Mmhmmm," Kon murmured. "Okay. Don't stop reading."  
Tim continued reading for a few more minutes as Kon's eyes drifted closed. Then, he set the book on the nightstand and curled up in the chair, hoping to get some sleep and trying desperately to pretend that he wasn't starting to feel a bit sick himself. Damn it. He was not looking forward to Kon trying to take care of him.


End file.
